


Believed To Be Dead

by blue_beetle



Series: Traveller [6]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5484845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_beetle/pseuds/blue_beetle





	Believed To Be Dead

Warren Watkins awakens in a wooden home. He turns to see Adalind Schade aiming a gun at him. 

'I've never seen any wesen like you'

'What are Wesen?' Warren asks

'Yeah, pretend you don't know, I know you do'

An alarm goes off. 

'Whatever happened, it wasn't me' Warren claims.

'Why are you here if you're not Wesen, are you a Grimm?' Adalind asks. 

'Grimm? As in brothers Grimm?' Warren asks.

'Who?' Adalind asks. 

'No one' Warren says quietly.

'Brothers Grimm, are they like the beginning of Grimm?'

'I don't know what a Grimm is or Wesen' 

Another alarm goes off. 

'Someone's here' Adalind says quietly. 

Juliette Silverton walks in the room. 

'Good to see you again, Adalind'

'You were dead' Adalind claims. 

'It wasn't my fault. I love you, I would never turn my back on you' Juliette claims. 

'And I totally believe that, Juliette'

Juliette moves closer. She puts a hand on Adalind's face. 

'We were meant for each other'

'In who's world?'

'This one, Adalind, I love you'

'It's all a lie, a deception, what you're good at Juliette'

'You do not trust me?' Juliette asks.

Adalind takes Juliette's hand off of her face. 

'I'm sorry but we're not meant to be' Adalind says. 

Adalind leaves and Juliette pulls out her phone. 

'Trace this phone, come to me, I love you' 

Juliette hangs up and spots Warren.

'Who are you?'

'My name is Warren Watkins and I'm a Grimm' 

Juliette wogues into a Hexenbiest and looks at Warren. 

'You're not a Grimm' Juliette says. 

Juliette magically makes Warren stand and pushes him away. Rosalee Calvert walks in. 

'You haven't changed, Juliette'

Juliette turns to Rosalee. 

'He said he was a Grimm'

'He is' Rosalee claims. 

'What?' Warren asks.

'You're the first male to be seen for months. Every man has merged together and you were formed' Rosalee explains.

'We must kill him' Juliette says. 

Juliette magically moves a knife from the kitchen and it becomes black mist as it heads towards Warren. The mist surrounds Warren and makes him disappear.


End file.
